


Changes

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 27





	Changes

**Peter was with Bucky in HYDRA, and Bucky goes back for him**

**Fluff**

When the team were hauled out of the compound on Bucky's wishes they were confused, to say the least, "Why is his HYDRA base particularly important Barnes?" Tony asked, irritated and tired, Bucky looked at him while adjusting his arm, "It's the one where I was held." Steve snapped his head up to look at Bucky, "You found him then?" Bucky nodded in what the team assumed was excitement. "We already told you, Barnes, revenge isn't part of being an avenger." Bucky shook his head, "That's not what this is, just wait I'm telling you." Tony huffed in response, turning towards the window of the jet.

After following Bucky through an extremely large base, and knocking out every person they came across, they were confused when Bucky didn't stop at any of the labs or cells, they were even more ticked off and confused. "Ok, this is the corridor," Bucky said, racing down it, ignoring all the cell doors, at the end of the corridor there was a room with a door on the opposite wall, but the room was not silent like they excepted, instead they were met with the sound of banging, and the metal door started to dent in the form of a human body. "What the hell is this Barnes?" Tony said, stepping in front of the group raising his arm, suddenly the door burst open, screws flying everywhere, the door barely holding on now. After it dropped a young man to the floor, who was breathing heavy and erratic.

When the man looked up he started to back into the cell, "No, no please don't hurt me, I'll go back into the cell I swear, I swear just please don't use it," his panicked rambling was cut off my Tony, "Woah, Woah calm down kid we don't want to hurt you-" Tony too was cut off my Bucky pushing past him to the front of the group, with a whispered "Benji!" the boy stopped trying to shuffle back, and stared at Bucky with wild eyes, his long curls in his face, covering it almost entirely. "Jamie?" the man said, now standing slowly, almost like he was hopeful. His appearance was almost terrifying, matching grey pants and shirt, torn into oblivion and dirty.

Suddenly the man was running at Bucky before the team could react he jumped on Bucky, who seemed like he was expecting it. The man dubbed Benji had his arms wrapped around Bucky's neck, and his legs around his waist, locking at the ankles. When the team saw that Bucky wasn't reacting aggressively, but resting his arms around the man's waist, they relaxed, but were still incredibly confused, until the man started talking, surrounding him they strained to hear.

"I thought you left me. I thought I was alone again," he said, his hands now on Bucky's cheeks, his eyes flicking all around like he was scanning him. "I promised you I'd always come back didn't I?" the man laughed, staring at Bucky more intensely, "I can't believe you're here, I thought you were dead." Bucky smiled now, tears springing to his eyes, moving his hands so they were on the mans face too, "I could never leave you behind," he said before pulling the man closer and kissing him softly, they both had their eyes closed until they were interrupted by a cough from Steve.

"Bucky I think you should explain to the team who this is." Bucky nodded, lifting the man off of him, placing him on the ground, but still keeping an arm around him.

"When I was in HYDRA, I shared a cell with him after I was taken out of cryostasis, and we spent six years training together until I was sent on the mission that got me out of HYDRA," he said simply, "That doesn't answer the question Einstien, you didn't look at all shocked when he jumped on you or when you kissed," Sam said, stepping forward a little, raising an accusing finger. Bucky laughed a little, glancing at the man, who was now looking at the ground, still pressed against Bucky's side. "You want to introduce yourself?" Bucky said, the man looked hesitant and scared, "I dont mean what they called you, I mean as you." the man had a look of concentration on his face when he turned to the avengers.

"I don't remember much at all before I was a prisoner of HYDRA, but I know that I was born in 1915 and that my name is Peter Benjamin Parker." he said, looking like he was going to continue, "all I know is that they experimented on me and I got abilities. I was always able to resist the brainwashing because of them, and with the help of Jamie." he finished, looking back at Bucky who nodded, which made Peter relax. Bucky looked back up at the team, a stern and determined look on his face.

"I don't care if fury tries to rip me a new one, or if it means I get kicked out of the Avengers, Benji means more to me then anything ever has, and I can't lose him again." Tony laughed a little before responding.

"And you think I would leave a perfectly good opportunity to get blackmail material on you? Not a chance, he comes with us back to the compound, and I'll vouch for him myself." Bucky nodded, "Thank you, Tony." Tony made a grunt of recognition, Bucky turned back to Peter.

"Do you still have your stuff or did they find it?" Peter smiled, detaching himself from Bucky.

"You know for a fact that they would never be able to find it." Peter said, turning back to the cell, going inside, the light now better they could see the inside of it, it was damp, dark and filthy, and had two mattresses, pushed together to make one. Peter effortlessly pushed one away from the other, before punching the ground, cracking the concrete effortlessly, pushing the rubble away he pulled out a small canvas bag, which was surprisingly clean for where it was. He put it on the ground, rummaging in it a little, checking everything was still in it. He then stood up with it, before going to the corner out of sight from the team, picking something up and shoving it in the bag so no one could see what it was.

"Ready Benji?" the man nodded, coming out of the cell again, following Bucky who was leading them out of the base again.

When the team reached the entrance, Peter stopped, looking at Bucky desperately, "Bucky the tracker." Bucky made a sound of recognition, gesturing for the team to halt their movements. "He has a tracker in him? You never had one." Bruce said incredulously, Bucky snorted, pointing at the floor, where Peter lay down obediently, "Well I never managed to escape a total of 199 times did I?" Natasha stepped forward, pulling out a blade from her belt.

"I can take it out if you want?" Bucky shook his head no but took the knife.

"Won't let anyone else touch him." Natasha nodded stepping back to the rest of the group. "Ok, you need to lie back Benji." Peter obliged, laying his head back into Bucky's lap. "Ok I need you to stay really still for me," he said, watching Peter nod, then moving the knife to above his chest, lifting his shirt to just above his chest. The team sat in anticipation, watching Bucky cut about a centimetre deep, and a length of about five centimetres. Bucky looked back up at Peter's face, "You can cry Petey, there's no one here that will punish you." Peter nodded, looking at Bucky continue his task.

"You know that ring you got me?" Bucky hummed a little, now opening the cut so he could have access to it, "I still have it you know." Bucky smiled, humming again, now plunging the knife in deeper, leaning in closer to Peter's chest. "I guess we can have that wedding we always wanted then if you still want to then Petey," Bucky said, quietly, gaining shocked looks from all of the team but Steve. Peter laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess we can Jamie." Bucky made a triumphant noise, lifting the knife which held a small metal cylinder. "Got it." Peter hummed. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Ok we need to get him back to the base, he has advanced healing but he's going to be really tired because that thing has been in him for a while." The team nodded, turning back to the entrance, "Guess what doll?" Peter hummed, now tired, "You're going outside for the first time in four years!" Bucky said excitedly, Peter hummed again, letting Bucky pick him up off the ground bridal style, "That's nice Jamie, do I get to see the sky again?" Bucky smiled, letting a few tears escape his eyes, "Of course Benji." the team looked back at Bucky holding Peter easily in his arms, walking a distance behind them. They had never seen him be so gentle, and calm, nor had they seen him cry. Steve couldn't even remember a time when he had seen Bucky cry like this.

The team smiled a little when they heard Peter exclaim, "Wow Jamie it's so much brighter then I remember. Look at all the clouds, Jamie." Peter sounded happy to be finally free of HYDRA, the team sighed, not knowing just how much Peter didn't know.


End file.
